She Venom: Jenny Tompson Cronicles
by Joshua Adams
Summary: This is my Fan Fic I did a wile ago for a group I am in on Devaint Art. Here name is Janny Tompson andf this is her story. She is an 19 year old girl. This story is 18 due to it's content.This Story dosn't Have Eddie Brock. Just the symbiotes.
1. She Venom Jenny Thompson

She Venom: Jenny Tompson Cronicles

By Joshua Adams

Edited by Kenshiro123 on

If you want to find the story it is on the female symbiote club on deviant art and hers the link .com/

Disclaimer,

This is a fictional based on a symbiote that is on a Marvel character. This is Fan Fic 18+ (dose have tons violence content). I got some Idea from these two stories Symbiote Storms Hollywood and 3 Cheers for a Symbiote by Faltain.

Chapter 1

Her name was Jenny Thompson that was, until the day she met a symbiote. Jenny was 19 at the time and was going to high school, that was three years ago. Now she goes to college with a beautiful body with the symbiote is black with a spider symbol on it. When she is in symbiote form her name is She Venom and is still alive with the help of the symbiote and this is her story.

Jenny was going home from cheerleading practice when it happened. She felt like something was following her to her car but she shrugged it of, but she still had a feeling that someone or something was watching her from a distance. As she got to the car a strange sound like something slimy was moving close to her and closer every minute she was outside of her car. She was scared that it was coming for her with every movement she heard around her. When she found the car key's there was a person in back of her with something in his hand. He was pressing against her back, it felt sharp and then he wrapped his arm around her neck. The man said "I have a knife were going for a ride. Get in the car." Jenny opened the car door and got in, the man pushed her into the passenger's seat as he was getting in. The man then started to yell "GIVE ME THE FUCKEN KEYS!" while holding the knife to her throat. She gave the man the key's to her car. The man started the car and put it into reverse out of the parking space and felt the car run over something, as they were driving away from the High School Parking lot. Jenny said in a scared voice "I know you! You're on the football team." The man said "Yes I was until you found me trying to rape one of the other cheerleaders, now I on the lam from the cop's and I want my revenge on you" he said with a gleam in his eyes. Jenny started to ask "where are you taking me?" When she was slapped in the face by the man and he said "Shut up bitch!" as they were almost out of town.

Page one


	2. The Begining

The car stopped in a wooded area near the town limits. The man said "NOW GET THE FUCK OUT!" Jenny started to say "No!" when she was hit again in the face by the man. The man said "I DON'T WANT TO REPET MY SELF NOW OUT!" Jenny open the door out the car it was dark and cold out side the car, as she getting out. The man had a flashlight on hand and turned it on and said "Start walking up that path." He pointed to a dirt path that looks like it was not used in years. Jenny started walking up the path she thought to her self "I going to die in my cheerleading outfit and I don't want to die like this." So she started to think of away from him to get help. The man said "If you're thinking of running way I have a gun as well." Then showed her the gun and then he started to walk up the path behind her with the knife in his hand.

The man said "Stop were here." The place was an open field surrounded by trees. The moon came out from the clouds and the man said "we wont be needing this flashlight well we." With a smirk on hid face. "Now lay down." He said to Jenny. Jenny did what he said to her and lay down in the grassy field. The man lay on top of her and started to rip off her uniform with the knife. She tried to get free by moving around but the man was more powerful then her. The man was getting angry and was hitting her in the face. The man said "Don't try resist or I will kill you fucking bitch." See look bad her lip was cut up, she had to black eyes and a bloody nose. As he was just to rip off her thong underwear. He heard a noise in the grassy field like the wind by there was no wind to night it was clear. The man said stay "Here don't move if you do ill find you and kill you." As he got up and looks around he saw someone in the shadows and said "Hey you I got a gun and I am not afraid to use it." When jenny heard him say this she started to cry out "Help!! Can you help me call the cops!!?" The man said "That's it." and stabbed her in the side. She felt cold like she and started to go in to shock. As he got up and started to walk away to find the person that was watching them. The man said "I hope to see you in hell you bitch." As he was walking way from her bloody corpse, as she was dying she thought "I knew it. I was going to die here. That lying bastard, if I could find a way I would kill him." Then she saw someone move in the woods with two white eyes coming towards her. It moved like a snake it was a black gooey substance. When it finally got to her, she was almost dead, her heart was slowing down. She felt the warm substance going up her leg and then she heard something calling out in her head.  
"Jenny don't worry I am here to help you, just hold on."  
The substances were moving up her now it was up to her thigh and rip off her thong underwear. The substance "now this might be painful due to the gash in your side." The substance was right it was very painful it felt like salt going into wound as it closed the cut. The substance just stops to mend the wound and started to talk to her really to talk and ask question about her self. Jenny was still in pain but was answering every question that the substance was asking her. Jenny asked the substance "what are you and why are you helping me?" the substance said "I am a symbiote I chose you to bond with you." As it was moving up her body over her breast removing what was left of her bra. The pain was gone and she felt fine. She also felt stronger that she ever felt before, like she could


	3. A start of a new Friend ship

She also felt stronger that she ever felt before, like she could kill a man with her own two hands.  
When she started to get up, the symbiote moved down her arms and two claws appeared with small white squares top on her hands. The symbiote assured her saying, "Don't worried you might feel like your going to drown this will part only take a second also you might not be able to see as well." The symbiote did what it said it was going to do and she felt like she could not breathe or see for a second. It covered her head , even her hair was covered up. The symbiote now talked out of the new mouth that was formed  
"Now we are one Jenny."  
Jenny could here the man calling out, "Where the fuck are you?" To get the person that was watching them in the field form the shadows.  
"If you only knew that I was not someone but something. Let's go and find him, have some fun." Jenny thought to her self.  
The symbiote told Jenny that it could camouflage itself. She saw her self vanish in to thin air, the only thing she saw that when she moved there was a only a slight blur when she moved. Jenny thought to her self "Now let's have some fun with him ok."  
The symbiote agreed with Jenny and said "Let's."  
The man came back to the spot to see if she was dead. When he got back, Jenny was gone. The man started to yell out loud "Who the fuck is out there?" with a pissed look on his face.  
Jenny was in the shadows looking at him while in camouflage, laughing at him in her head. The symbiote said "It's time to show him the new look."  
Jenny nodded and then said to the symbiote "How can I do that?"  
The symbiote said "I can make any type of clothes for you and when we fully bond you can change your self in to anything thing you want with in reason."  
Jenny said "Anything in reason what do you mean?"  
The symbiote "anything what I mean in reason is you could not turn in to a car or something you could sit on. It will take a few weeks for the full bond to end but in the mean time your stronger than you were before and you will be even stronger in symbiote form also like I told you the when we are fully bonded you be even stronger the way we are now." Jenny liked the thought of it. The symbiote started oozed off her head and transform into her cheerleading outfit  
"Looking for something?"  
The man heard her voice and said "I thought you were dead?" with a shocked look on his face. He thought to him self "How the fuck is she alive."  
Jenny started to walk out of the shadows and said "You thought you'd kill me, well you were wrong."  
The man was really shocked now and said "How did you live from that gash in your side you fucking bitch?" while breathing heavily and sweat coming down his face.  
Jenny said "Well I'll show you but first I give a head start after I show you OK?" The man said "What do you mean a head start?"  
Jenny replied "You will see what I mean." she said with a smug look on her face, as she was turning back in to her symbiote form the black goo covering her body.  
The man was in shook with his jaw drop open and said "What are you?", after the transformation saw complete.


	4. Hi Guy meet She Venom

Jenny said "YOU CAN CALL ME SHE VENOM! NOW RUN!" Her voice sound like she was under water.  
The man started to run away. She venom said "NOW LET THE GAME BEGIN!" and went after the man. The man was running away as fast as he could, while she venom was toying him. He was so scared that he forgot the flash light and forgot that he had the gun still with him. Then he remembered that he had a gun in his jacket pocket. So he pulled it out and said "Come and get me," with a slight stutter his voice. The gun was 9 millimeter hand gun he held the gun in both hands. He started to shake with fear and all he could hear was something moving around him. She Venom could hear him moving around in the woods and started to talk to him.  
She called out saying, "Oh look the baby has a gun you think that will kill me your wrong about that Pussy." So started to shoot his gun off around the area that he was in, thinking it might scare her off. But it was too late she found him and said "That was it. I thought you be better at this since you were an athlete."  
She grabbed him by the throat with one hand and said "Let's see; I can kill you right now or let you go and play some more my prey."  
The man said "you could let me go and I wont tell a word about this," while sweat was coming off is for head and in scraggly voice.  
She Venom said "No I will just kill you and eat your brain we might play with your dead body and sharpen my claws with you."  
He started to pee his paints and cry for mercy. She said "Like I did when you brought me here? I think not." As she started to rip his flesh off his body with her other claw and asked him a question.  
"Did you ever study anatomy in school?"  
The man said "No" with pain in his voice.  
She Venom said "NO? Oh well, you missed a good class. And now I am going to teach you right now by the help of your body parts that I am going to rip off. Doesn't that sound fun? Now let's see you won't need these where you're going anyways." The man started to yell but she just covered his mouth with part of the symbiote and said "You made me loss my train of thought. Now lets begin again OK? What other part of you body should we go to, we know how about your large intestine. A man's large intestine is about 1.5m long and is commonly know as the colon." She Venom said, while pulling it out and throwing on the ground. "The part of the digestion system is the small intestinal. Now the small contestant is about 3 to 4 meters long in a man while in a woman it the same size." And with the same claw cut the small intestinal off like her hand was a sharp pair of scissors. "Well, I am going to keep your stomach and your pancreas just for the hell of it. What next I told you about the parts of the digestion system. I know. How about I just open you up but before that I want to show what the pelvis look like." With one hand, she r went for the open gash were his balls, and ripped his pelvis clear off his body. She showed it to him as she dropped it to the ground. Then he was in so much pain he started to go in to shock. She Venom snapped him out of it by shaking him. "Know it is time to open you up and show you what left by transforming my hand it in to a surgeon knife to see what you need to stay alive." She did it and opened him up like a hot knife through butter, then she dropped him down to the ground.  
The man is trying to say something but could not all he could do was watch himself get mutilated by this thing


	5. Now The Fun Begins

The man is trying to say something but could not all he could do was watch himself get mutilated by this thing. She Venom told him "If your trying talk I put some of my symbiote down your throat, to block your vocal cords just enough that will not let you talk but just enough so you can breathe. Now then, you lost a lot of blood. We will just put a block on the veins that were severed. There we go, all better now." She did the same thing that she did with the vocal cords blocked the veins with symbiote. Now the man looks like he was a living dummy with parts missing from it. He tried to turn on to his back and move away by only using his hands but the symbiote weighted him down. She Venom started talk again and said "I know you are trying to move, I can feel it because the symbiote that is in you is telling me this. So we will just have to cut your nerves so you cant move any more," and with that he could feel something moving under is skin cutting away at the back of his neck, where the nerves were. The only one that was left were the ones that were connected to feel pain and nothing else. Slowly he could not move it hands or arms. She Venom looked at him and said "That's better now isn't it?" With a big smile that had a mouth full of sharp fangs for teeth. The man tried to cough up the symbiote in his throat but with on luck, the symbiote was still on his vocal cords, so he could not yell out help. Now She Venom was gettingt bored and said "Now I'm getting bored with you this no fun on more. I so just going to kill you now and it's getting late too, also a school night as well," while ripping out his to tongue out of his mouth. She Venom then took and picked up his body by neck with two hands. She opened her mouth wide and started to dine on his brains wile he was still conscious. The symbiote also made the man feel the pain ten times more then he should have until his death. She Venom thought to herself that tasted good; it hard shell but had a good warm center that was tasty too. After she dropped the dead body she punched his face in to grown which broke the skull into pieces and started to claw the body so it look like a animal kill the man. After that was done, the symbiote that was in his body came back to her, wile she was getting back up walk away back to her car. Jenny transformed back into her cheer leading uniform and said to the symbiote "You know I feel even stronger after I eat his brain also I feel so full I could not eat for a week."  
As they were walking back to her the car, the symbiote was telling Jenny everything that she could do with its help. She was amazed with all she could do now, jump higher, crawl up walls with on rope, swing anywhere by a stuff that came out of the square block on her hand called "webbing" and who had it before. It once was bonded to man named Eddie Brock and another named Peter Parker. "I was brought here by Eddie Brock he died by cancer so I went form host to host in til we got to you." the symbiote said. What it didn't tell her that it feed on anger and the host's rage and was a little psychotic. It also did not tell her about the "other offspring" that was out there as well and that others would try to find her to kill her or do experiments on them. Why it did not tell her this stuff it was to survive and also to keep her safe. The symbiote also had a good sense to track danger like a six sense . Jenny used this sense to find the car and to get away from danger that was in the woods. The symbiote memory was also useful in helping them find the car. The memory was like the national archives; it had books of information so much Jenny almost lost her self it, but with the symbiote help it organize all the memories for her including her own.


	6. The End to part One of the Story

When they got to the car she remembers that she didn't have the car keys. The symbiote said "I have them I got them for the man we just killed." The symbiote made a pocket and Jenny put her hand in to the pocket and pulls out the car keys. Jenny thought I didn't feel like they were there the symbiote said "I make a pocket in us so thing wont get lost or drop out when we fight or web swing anywhere.

End of Part One of the Story but there is more to come.


	7. Beging of Part Two A New Day

The next morning Jen woke up, and felt refreshed even though she didn't have a good nights rest, all she could did was toss and turn. She finally fell asleep around 3 am. She looked at her alarm clock and it said 6:30 am "what I felt like I was a sleep for a week." She said with a surprised look on her face. The symbiote said "We can regenerate our self within minutes and make the host feel like they been a sleep for hours." "So we can almost stay up all night and get only an hour or two of sleep. Jen said with a shocked look on her face.

The symbiote said "That's all we need if you want we can go longer it might help the full bonding proses." And then Jen said "Okay then" as she got up, but still had her doubt in the back of her head as she got up from her bed. The symbiote said "We know you have doubts about this but we weren't there you still bonding and your folks would have lost you, and anyways I saved your life so you are going to save me." "You got a good point fine then we do this." Jenny said with a sigh. The symbiote transformed into pair of pants and into a shirt. Jenny looked at herself in the mirror and thought no, and will the symbiote into mini skirt and a nice button down shirt. The skirt was a blue with a spider symbol, on the back pocket the shirt was white with blue buttons on it matched the skirt. Her hair was long and went down to her shoulders. She looks like she just came from the shower as well. She had red lipstick on as well as enough mascara, and eye shadow on her face. Jen thought "Wow".  
It would have taken me an hour to get dressed and to put on my make up, and it only took seconds to do that. The symbiote said "that's just one of the many things I told you last night." Look down oops, I forgot to put on shoes and started to think of par that would be just right. The shoes she thought of a short high heal with white socks the high heal were blue to mach the skirt.

Jen walked out of the bedroom and said "Hello to her folks." As she was walking by the kitchen her mother said "aren't you going to have something to eat?" as Jen was going to the door, Jen said "No I'm going to get something on the way thanks any way I love you both." And walked out the door with her cat keys in hand. Her Father said to her mother "Don't worry she a good kid and we raised her rite." "I know this hon. but some time I still think of her as my little princess and I want her to be safe." As she sighed.


	8. Heading off to school

Jen walk to her car and remembered that her homework was not done. The symbiote said "not to worry we will get it done." "How" and remembered that the symbiote had a library of information. When she open the car door and sat down on the seat she grabbed her school bag from the back seat and she shut the car door she put the school bag in the passengers seat. The symbiote opens the school bag with a tentacle from her shirt and pulled out her homework. She started the car up and the symbiote went to work. On her homework it grabbed a pencil and with a tentacles witch one had small eye to see and the other one wrote everything that was needed to be done. The symbiote said "We finished your work that needed to be done." "You did it, took you no time to do it." Jen said with a surprised look on her face, as she drove away from her house to school. As she was driving to school she said to the symbiote "We must protect my folks from anything that is coming for us." The symbiote agreed and said "We will protect everyone you love." Jen slimed and said "thank you" as they got closer to the high school.

The school was across town and she didn't want to be late. The school was a building made of brick with large windows on every floor. The building had three floors the first floors had the lunchroom library, auditorium and a small gymnasium. The second floor has class rooms and the principal office also the nurse's office as well. The third Floor is all classrooms all three floors have a men and women bathrooms. Outside the school, there's a practice field and a football stadium next to the building. The building had enough parking for everyone that went there, and had special parking area for the teachers. The teachers parking area was in front of the building and was marked in yellow paint. The students parking area was marked in white and was farther away form the building. The high schools name is John T Smith High School after the man who died in the Vietnam War.

Meanwhile in the field there were investigators from the police Task Force looking at the crime scene. The man in charge was Tom Dawson he was the chief investigator of the town. As he got there a cop came up to him as he was getting out of the car. Tom said "What do we have here." The cop said "It looks like an animal attack, but the head was smashed into the ground so we don't have profile on the victim until we get the victim prints back to the station." "Ok then get them back, pronto and what was the time of death. We also who found the body." Tom said to the cop. The cop said "between 8 or 10 pm. And it was Miss Gold she was walking her dog earlier this morning. "


	9. Strang Man came To town

Then some strange man came in to the seen and said "It was on animal it was a symbiote." Tom looks up at the man and said "who are you and why are you at my crime seen." "My named is agent Josh Bilefiled and I know this is because I seen the same type of body found and it was done by a symbiote name carnage, but this was not done by carnage." The man said to the Tom and then Tom said "how do you know this and what is a symbiote?" Josh said "The information you asking is top secret and classified to everyone except of a hand full. Your not one with the popper clearance to see that information officer, this seen is now under my juriction everyone leave now." Tom said this is my crime seen not yours and who gave you the right to kick us out." With a pissed look on his face. "Now lessen here I don't have to answer to you have to answer to me on this mater and what you find out on this case, you have to tell me." Josh said to Tom. Tom looks at him and said "I don't like you and I will apply with the order." And then walk away with the other officers back to there cars to drive back to the station. Tom was pissed off and walked up to an officer and said "I want to know everything you can find out on these guys and what the hell there doing here." As they got up to the squad cars.

That same time a strange look person was coming in to town with a wired look grin on his face. That person was looking for someone he was looking for his father. That person was Carnage he wanted to play with is dad like in the olden days. He thought I can feel my father is here and he has a new host now this is going to be fun. As he got into town laughing all the way there.

Meanwhile back at the high school Jen was in the high school parking lot when the bell was just to ring to let the kids into the Building. She parked her car and when to homeroom. She just made it before the tardy bell rang and thought few I almost didn't make it to homeroom as she got into her seat. She sat next to her good friend Mike Tasman. Mike was a good friend since 8 grade he was a computer geek but also had a good hart. Mike said to Jen "you almost didn't make it in time and wow you must have been working out or something because you look nice to day'." Jen replied "ya I have been working out thanks for noticing." Jen thought you don't the half of it.


	10. The First night with the symbiote

The first class was over and everything is going fine Jen thought. Everyone has complemented me on my new look. The symbiote said "we will go out night and show you all that you can do with me." Jen thought that sounds fun the symbiote knew this and all day was thinking about what they could do to night. At cheerleading practice she found out some stuff that she could do like jump higher and was more nimble that she was before. The other girls saw this and were awed at what they saw. The symbiote started to talk when a girl came in to the gym and said "did you here Bill didn't come to school." "Wasn't the one who tried to rap Monica in the girl's locker room?" one of the other girls said with serous look on her face." That's the one he never came to school his mother and father are worried he gone, also the cops want to talk to him about the eagled rape. Do you know anything about were he is?" said the same girl that just came in to the gym to Jen. Then Jen said "no all I remember is him running away from the girl's locker room." Jen thought o that's the one I killed last night that tried to rape me. The symbiote said "how dose that make you feel?" Jen said to the symbiote"it makes me sad and angry that that they let these ass holes out on the street."

That night Jen called her mother and father told them she was going to be late that night. Jen drove it to downtown and parked in an ally. Jen got out of the car and the symbiote oozed all over her body. She looks like she venom again the symbiote said "now clime up that wall." Jen started to clime up the wall and thought Wow we clime just like a spider would do as she got to the top she look down and said "we did this?" the symbiote said "yes we did now then go to the ledge and jump off." Jen said "are you fucking nuts you want me to jump off." The symbiote said "Yes trust in your new abilities just jump off." Jen said "ok then." went to the ledge and jump off. She thought she was going to hit the ground but to her surprise she didn't she started to swing from building to building. The symbiote said "Now are you having Fun?" Jen said "yes what next." The symbiote said "You know everything now back to the car let's go home." Jen let loss of the web and landed on building like a fly on the wall. Then started to clime down in to the ally where her car was. She transformed back into what she was wearing and went back to her house.


	11. Carnage come's out to play

Meanwhile at the police station Tom asked the officer that he asked earlier "Did you find anything on that agent?" The cop answered "No sir the only thing I found about him is that he works for the N.S.A." "What would the N.S.A want with a dead body and why would he say it was a symbiote that killed him?" Tom said to the other officer. The officer said "I don't know sir and I keep looking in to." Tom said "Thanks you keep looking in to it." As he walk away.

Meanwhile across town there was someone having fun. That person was carnage he just killed and mangle person and wrote something in the person blood it said "O DAD COME OUT AND PLAY." On the wall near the dead body as he was laughing doing writing those words on the wall. Carnage then walked way and said "who's next." You are and pointed to a guy that saw him killing the other man.

Meanwhile Agent Bilefiled was at the command base when another agent came up to him and said "We have a problem sir." "What the problem agent." Josh said to the other agent. The agent said "its Carnage he hear and looking for venom." "O that's great we have to crazed symbiote on the loose." Agent Josh said. "What now sir?" "We find them agent." Josh said while folding his hands and shaking his head looking out the window. Josh thought to him self what's next and how are we going to find these two symbiotes. The plain was to capture the symbiote and to study how it works.

Meanwhile Jen was going home when the spider since kicked in." What was that? "The symbiote replied "that is your spider since I told you about." It looks like there is trouble around here." Jen said to the symbiote. The symbiote replied "There is nothing wrong here just drive and I will tell you later." As Jen drove away but she felt someone watching her.

When Jen got to the house asked the symbiote "Why did you tell me there was nothing wrong when we could feel there something completely wrong?" As they got to her room and closed the door. "We didn't what to worry you we spawned another explain." Jen said to the symbiote. The symbiote said "fine when we were with Eddie Brock we spawned another symbiote at bonded with a person called Cletus Cassidy and called them self Carnage. "What happen to carnage?" Jen said to the symbiote. The symbiote replied "We don't know Cassidy was killed in New York about 4 years ago." "Okay then we must find out how has your son on and why they are here and what is there purpose for being here," Jen said as she turned out the lights and went to bed.


	12. Jenny meets Carnage for the First time

As Jen was swing around town she heard something coming out of the ally she was swing near. It sounded like a scream coming out of the ally way and felt her spider since going off. The symbiote said "That's were carnage in the ally way." Jen let go of the spider web and groped in to the ally way and saw some one getting killed by this red and black thing. Jen yelled "Hey Carnage We are here." Carnage looks towards the person who yelled at him. "O hello Dad or should I call you Mon. So you bonded with a woman dad." "Yes now cut the bull shit why are you here?" She venom said to carnage. Carnage then said "I was in town and I thought you wanted to play a little game with you." "What type a game do you want to play?" She venom said putting her hand on her waist. Carnage said "you now the game ware you try and stop me from killing everyone that you know and love." As carnage started to walk up to she venom. "If you try and kill my family or friends I will come after you then kill you my self." She venom said and pointed at carnage." "Oo I sow scared I am shaking in my boots." Carnage said in a sarcastic manner. She venom heard something it sounded like someone was coming into the ally it was the N.S.A agent and the cops coming in to the ally. The cops said "Freeze up your hands up into the air." As the cops and agents started to walk to both of she venom and carnage. The agents had sonic blaster in there hands and started to shoot them part of the symbiote that cover head came off. She felt like she was hit with a ton of bricks the symbiote said "let's go there hurting us." Jen jumped and shot some web to get out of there she saw carnage trying to kill the cops but the agent's stop him and he was knocked unconscious. As she venom swung away for the ally way the cop started to shot, there weapons and the agent also shot there sonic guns as well trying to get she venom but it was too late she was gone.

The next morning Jen woke up in her bed she was wondering how were those guys and why were they shooting at me. The symbiote oozed on to her and cheeked her body out. The symbiote said "We are fine there is nothing wrong with us." Jen said "Okay thanks of the cheek up and who were those guys I can see the cops but who were the agents and with agency are they from?" as the symbiote changed in to a red shirt and jeans with boots on. The symbiote said "we need to keep away from those guy's we need a plain." Jen said "I have one but I need to know how were those guys?" The symbiote said "aright those guys are from the N.S.A and they want me and now you for experimentation."


	13. Agent Bilefiled moving in to town

Agent Bilefiled left the police station he went to a top secret building that was just built out side of town. It was a lab that was just built for the only perpous was to make symbiotes. As agent Bilefiled was coming in to the lab a lab Tec came up to agent Bilefiled and said "Good news we just took a part of carnage and clone it we are going to put it Toxin clone symbiote but we still need a part of venom to complete the symbiote." As they walk to the holding chamber of carnage and toxin were. The chamber was a three celled area that had sonic walls that kept the symbiotes in stasis. There were two parts of the chamber filled with the symbiotes and there host. The last part of the chamber was for venom symbiote and it host. As agent bilefiled walk away from the chamber and into the lab he said "we need to get venom before we go to the next step." The Tec agreed with him and said "what's the next step?" agent Bilefiled said "the next step is to make a symbiote agent." As they walked into the control center of the lab. The Tec sat down and started typing on a computer that is was in the room. The computer was hook up to one of the sonic guns. The Tec download some of the images that the sonic gun. The Tec said "It will tack a day or two to make an image a full face image of the person that has the venom symbiote." Agent Bilefiled look at the parshall face image of she venom and said "I want this done by to night." "Ok Sir I try and get the image done by to night." said the lab Tec as agent Bilefiled walk away. The Tec started the computer program and told the program full face image and gave the program all the proses speed to finish the face image.

Meanwhile Jen was at school and she tried to figure out how to keep the cops and the agency away from her and her family, when one of Jen friends came up to her and said "What's wrong you don't look so good." "Oh I am ok I just have a lot on my mind that's all." She said to her friend. "Well ok then if you want to talk just call me ok." As her friend was walking way from her. The symbiote said "why don't you find them before they find you." "that sounds good but we need to stay low.' Jen said to the symbiote. School was almost over when the cops came to the school look for anyone that knew anything about the death of that high school student that was killed a couple of week ago. The cops asked everyone at the school even Jen but didn't get anywhere.


	14. Agent Bilefiled discovers end part two

That night the lab Tec program finished and a full face of she venom was uncovered. "Now for the other program to find out who she is." The lab Tec said while loading up the program. The program looks only 2 minutes to fin out who she venom was. The program gave them the info who is she venom the Tec called in Agent Bilefiled in to the room and said "The program found who she venom is and were she lives. I am printing out a map and info on the person as we speak." "That's good work well get her tomorrow." Said agent Bilefiled to the Tec. Josh thought to him self good well be able to finish the project tomorrow night and go on to stage two as he had a sinister look in his eye.

Later that night Jen was at home trying to think of an away to leave her mother and father so they would not be harmed. Jen was walking back and forth worrying about how she was going to tell her folks that she was leaving them. The symbiote said "Why don't you tell them that you are going whit some friends on a road trip across the U.S." "No that would not work she would want to know how going with me." Jen said while walking back and forth. "I can't think of anything we better get some sleep and think some more about tomorrow." Then went to sleep.

The next morning was Saturday and she asleep in her bed when the alarm clock when off. She was still thinking on telling her folks as she was opening the door to her room. As she got out she noticed that her folk weren't there. She went looking for them in there bed room they were not there she went to the kitchen her folks were not there either, but there was a note on the table and it said "We have your folks. If you want to see them you must go to the Lab out of town and surrender you self." Jen was pissed and said to the symbiote "we are going to the lab and get my folks back on matter want." The symbiote said "Now we do it my way." then Jen turned in to she venom and ran out of the house. Started to swing to the lab as fast as she can and said "Now you mother fuckers are going to die."

Meanwhile at the lab Agent Bilefiled was wanting for Jen to show up to save her parents. Agent Bilefiled said "Hold tour possessions men we need her alive so we can part of the symbiote to clone and finished our project." Her parents were in a holding room waiting for there daughter to save them. Jen mother said to her dad "What is our daughter in to these days and why the N.S.A after our little girl?" "You got me Hon." Jen father said to her mother. As Jen was getting closer the symbiote said "you this is a trap." "I know this but I still going to free them and kill anyone in my way." Jen said to the symbiote as they were getting even closer to the lab.


	15. beging Part Three She vemon is angery

This is Part Three

Next Hour she venom got to the lab the wasn't hard to find the lab look was portable units with a fence with barb wire around the hole complex with spot light on every building. As she got to the front gate the symbiote said "It's feels like a trap there should be grads out proling the grounds." "I feel the same way but we must go in there to save my folks."Jen said as they walk in to the compound. There was fencing along the walk way as well getting up to the front doors of the lab. She venom rip the fronts door right off the hinges and threw the doors to the side of the fence. Agent Bilefiled was in the hall way clapping his hands and walking up to she venom. She venom was pissed and grab agent Bilefiled by the throat said "were are my folks you bastard." As she was lifting him up by the throat. "If you kill me I you wont find them." Said Agent Bilefiled in a raspy voice. "Fine I let you go but we will put you on a leash." And dropped him down on the floor a part of the symbiote oozed around his neck and made a chook caller around his neck. "lead the way" said she venom to agent Bilefiled and agent Bilefiled lead the way to her folks.

The lab lights were was somewhat dim as they walked down the hall. She could hear foot steps in the hall way. She venom tightened around the caller the agent's neck and said "We can hear people behind us and if you don't call them off well they'll need to paint the walls and put new flooring here." She venom said to agent Bilefiled. "Everyone Holt don't move in till I say so." He said with a scared look in his eyes. As they were getting close to were her folks were being held the lights were getting dimmer and dimmer as they got to the door. She could feel something was completely wrong when all of a sonen there was a loud noise coming for the speakers she venom felt weak and the caller around the agent neck started to loosen. "What's the matter you don't like the sound do you." Agent Bilefiled with a smirk on his face.


	16. She venom meet Againt Bilefild

She venom began felt like she was going to pass out when Jen asked the symbiote "what's happing to us we are getting weaker by the moment?" The symbiote replied "It was the sound it is making us weak we can't stand sound or fire." She venom noticed the speakers on the wall they didn't look like they were on but they were on as she looks closers. Agent said "I see that you were looking at the speakers on the wall, those speakers give off a high pitch sound that only a dog or a person with a symbiote can hear. Every time we walk past one of those speakers the more pitch they gave off." With a grin on his face. She venom thought of a second and launched a web at the speaker. The web stuck to the speaker barley and all the force she had left she rip the speaker off the wall. She felt that she was regaining her strength when agents showed up with sonic blaster and guns in the hall way. Agent Bilefiled said "fire" the other agents did what he said they fire the sonic blaster at she venom and then the other agents fire there guns in to she venom as well. Jen could feel the symbiotes pain as well as her own blood and symbiote were on the wall just before she was going to pass out the symbiote made a web and rip open an air vent to escape the pain that they both were in. Jen jumped in to the air vent and started to crawl down the vent. Agent Bilefiled said "hold you fire men we got we wanted." As he picked up some of the symbiote she venom dropped in a petri dish. "Should we go after her?" an agent said agent Bilefiled said "No stand down we have what we need to finished the project now let her die up there anyways the lab going to be destroyed by the end of the week." As agent Bilefiled walk away.

Jen was bleeding badly the bullets had hit her in the waste and in the chest. The symbiote could not stop the some of the bleeding fast enough because it was real week. Jen said to the symbiote "I am dieing we need to do something before I die I do anything so we can live." The symbiote said "I am dieing with you I am trying to repair the Damage to you but we are so week, I can't fix it fast enough, there is one way we fully bond to the point there is only one not two." "What do you mean a full bond I thought we were fully bonded?" Jen said to the symbiote. The symbiote said "We are on but only to the skin I mean we need to bond by the cellar level that means there is nothing left of your body but only a thin layer of sin cells to keep everything in like a shell." "Let's do it if not we going to die." Jen said to the symbiote. The symbiote said "Ok but we never did this type of bonding before."


	17. Full Bonding Prosses

Jen felt like she was sinking into the symbiote and she was. The symbiote oozed around her and started to absorbed her body. The symbiote went in to every orifice in her body even the bullet holes in her body. She also like she was losing her mind but the symbiote said not to worry we are just bonding to every cell in the body. After that all she saw was black and could not hear anything but some how felt com about it. The warmth of the symbiote made the transition more comforting for her. When she awoke she was naked she looked down at her self and thought that it was a dream. The symbiote said "It was not a dream we are now one there is no more Jenny Thompson or the symbiote there is only one that one is us." "I must find my parents also what should we ops I mean I?" Jen said to her self. The symbiote replied "I am she venom." As the symbiote started to change her skin in to her symbiote form. Jen though I must find away faster to find my parents she melted in to a puddle of ooze this way I find them faster if I spit up and travel the vents to find them. The ooze traveled through out the compound in till a small pice found them and told the rest of the symbiote were there are the symbiote started to ooze out of the vent that was near the door. The ooze started to take on a shape of a female after it was done the symbiote went back in to the shell and made Jen look like she snuck in by maker look like she was an agent. Jen open the door and her parents fan over to her and hug her also said "We thought that we would not see you ever again these men took us and told us that we were chosen to be lad rats for there experiments also that we would not see ever again." As her mom started to cry. Jen said "I found the way out of here flow me." Jen started to run to the exit with her folks when she felt a pain in her side she saw some of the symbiote trying to keep it self in "I guess I didn't have enough cell to make a good shell I need more skin cells." She thought to her self. "What the matter dear are you hurt?" her folks said as they saw her holding her side. "No I got a bruise there and it very tender because I had to fight my way throw to find you, now let's get out of here." Jen said as they got to the exit. Jen opened the door and said "Go I will be right behind you after I find the man that did this." "No we want you to come now/" her mom said to Jen "I am fine just go." Jen said as she made a wave and smiled." She be fine come on we need to go now." Her father said to her mother "ok then just make sure to stay alive because we can never bare to see you dead." Her mother said say they were running away in to the darkness of the woods.


	18. There is Only One

"Now I don't need to worry and I can have some fun." Jen said as she closed the door the symbiote oozed out and her face started to change. Her eyes became white blotches and her mouth became wide her teeth became long and sharp like fangs. Her Hair started to sink in to her sink and her nails became long and sharp. Her skin started to change collar and the spider simple came out and raped around her chest. When she was done with the transformation some agents were there shocked and stoned what the saw and started to shoot her with the sonic blaster. The blaster did seam to work like they before. "Now this seams like your toys don't work on me any more." As she venom seamed to smile at them. "Why don't they thing work on her anymore are they out of juice?" as the agent look down at there weapons. "I guess they don't work on me no more is that there is no more symbiote or Jenny Thompson there is only I she venom and the weakness I had before are gone." As she started to rip them in to body parts. "Now this is fun I don't have problems with fire or loud sounds like I did before I did this full bond before." She venom said as she looks down at her self. She venom mind thought I probably need to eat more than I need to and need to get more sleep as well. I could keep some of the symbiote in the shell as it need more sleep and go out and have some fun as she had a smirk on her face and the pain is gone.

Meanwhile Agent Bilefiled was watching this on the camera and ran down to the lab and said "Is it done yet my agents are being killed out there." The lab Tec said "no they won't be done in till tomorrow that's when they will be fully mature." "I need one now because my agent's are get killed out there!" as agent Bilefiled pulled the Tec by his lab coat to the TV screen "Ok sir this one is almost mature for a host." And pointed to a small glass tube on the desk. "Ok then I need an agent" Agent Bilefiled said and pulled an agent from the hall way "You be the first one to try are new erumpent out." As Agent Bilefiled dumped it over the other agent head. The agent fell on the floor and started a scream as the ooze covered her body. The symbiote was a light bluish color with no teeth just an opening and tow greenish spots for eyes. The begging said "Now I am one what is your orders." Agent Bilefiled said "go out and stop her." an pointed at the TV screen "as you order sir." And the egging walk out the door. The begging started to kill everyone as well and ate there flesh off some of the other agents. "What are you doing I told to stop her not eat your other agents." As Agent Bilefiled yelled in to a microphone, "I need more cells to live sir that's why I am killing them, sir I only need a hand full of cells to complete my transformation." The begging said in to the camera and walk away." I told you that it needed a day to mature." The lab Tec said to Agent Bilefiled.


	19. She Venom Finds Allies

Meanwhile She venom was walking down the hall ways killing everyone she came saw. When she go walk in to a room a called specimens. As she went in to the room she saw Carnage and Toxin were in celled area that had sonic walls. She shut down the machine that was keeping them in stasis as well as keeping them locked up. Carnage awoke as well as Toxin and they both said "Ware am I and why is my head hutting?" She venom said "your in a top secret facility and are being experimented on if you go out there they have sonic blaster that will make you weak watch out." "Then we are not going out there we'll make are own exit." Both Toxin and Carnage said. As Toxin started to knocking down a wall. Carnage said "I have some fun if I find an agent with out a sonic blaster." As he fallowed Toxin out threw the hole wall. Al of a sudden Toxin was thrown back into the cell room with Carnage. She venom saw a figure walking in to the room. "Who the fuck are you?" she venom said to the being that was coming into the room. The Being said "I am Vicious and I here to stop you or kill you I don't know, I am still thinking on that part." It was female symbiote just like she venom only it had long hair that moved like tentacles and started to grow bigger as it moved. Carnage and Toxin nodded and said to she venom "We will take care of this one you stop the person that is doing this." And started to fight Vicious with all there might. She started to run away to find the ass hole that made that thing and to teach him a lesion that he would not for get.

Meanwhile Agent Bilefiled was watching the fight and said "Agent Vicious hu that's her new code name but were is she venom at?" and started to flick to other cameras around the complex. He found her coming down the hall way that the lab was in. "O great I am in the lab and she coming for me." He said as he drop his hands to his side. The Lab Tec said "I put up a force field around the lab it might slow her down so we can pack up and get out of here." And started to do so when there was a loud bang coming from out side. Agent Bilefiled Flicked the channel to see what was going on. It was Vicious she had won by throwing a tank filled with gas a Toxin and Carnage both symbiotes look like they passed out from the blast. Vicious was coming after she venom with a smile on her face.


End file.
